custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Come Along Camping!!! A Battle Over the Campfire!!
Come Along Camping!!! A Battle Over the Campfire!! is the 22nd episode of Barney Hunters. It first aired on February 8th, 2017 Plot Hope is helping lead her old Brownie troop on a Girl Scout camping trip at Sunnydale Campsites. However, the girls she's volunteering with and the animals living in the forest are suddenly ill. Hope goes face to face with Cyrus in a final battle in the woods that'll determine the fate of Hope. Summary In the magic library, Hope is reading all of the Brownie handbooks to prepare her how to deal with Brownie troops and how to go camping with them. Booker T. mentions that she can't go camping with brownies that she'll probably eat them. Hope corrects Booker T. and mentions that Brownies are a type of Girl Scout that begin during elementary school and go up to the 3rd grade and bridge over to Juniors towards the end of their third grade year, Barney mentions that Hope was once a Brownie and she went to Sunnydale Campsites when she was little and now that she is old enough to be a Girl Scout volunteer and her old troop leader got sick at the last minute, she is going to have a great time as a Girl Scout volunteer on the camping trip. On the day of the trip, the girls sing traditional camp songs, until one girl gets in to Hope's bag and finds Barney, Hope explains that Barney is there to have fun too, so he wanted to come as well, and the girls cheer. Once arriving at the campsite, Hope asks for Barney to stick with her for the weekend and be more plush like, Barney almost disagrees and Hope mentions she brought an entire box of peanut butter hohos with her. Throughout a montage, Hope and the girls learn about wildlife and have fun in the campsite. Cyrus is given one last chance to defeat Hope by Queen Kyanite, and is sent to Earth with a stronger monster and stronger self. That night, Nina gets sick and is sent to bed. Following that, all of the girls are falling ill all of a sudden and then Barney finds out it's the animals that are getting sick too. Hope is shocked and is threatened by Cyrus that if he doesn't want the girls to die, that she has to fight him in the woods at midnight that night. After reading the girls' their bedtime story, she wishes them well wishes and vows that she'll find Barney Hunter Hope to help her and the girls to use Golden Healing on the animals and to help them heal the girls. Hope then leaves the cabin before the other leaders notice she's gone and heads in to the woods where she's approached by Cyrus. Hope transforms and starts to fight Cyrus for the sake of the girls. Cyrus uses his strength to put Hope to the ground and calls upon his new monster, Super CampyCampy. Hope is shocked that CampyCampy was revived and tries to fight the monster without her Princess powers as vowed to by Booker T. But when she tries, she's defeated easily, and is caught in a rut when Cyrus tells her to give up. Hope tells him how important those girls are to her and if he laid a pretty finger on them he'd die for sure and then calls upon her Princess powers. Activating the Crystal Star Wand, she realizes that Cyrus has feelings too, and she decides the best possible way to defeat someone is through love, and so she uses "Golden Healing" on both Cyrus and the monster. Super CampyCampy is purified back to "Barney's Campfire Sing Along", one of the original Backyard Gang tapes. With that, Hope uses "Golden Healing Princess" to purify the animals and girls. Hope smiles as the sun begins to rise... ...Suddenly... A blast appears, Hope nearly dodges and is coughing. A girl clapping her hands appears, introduces herself as Vlue, a general of the HiT Circus, and tells her to prepare to die. Hope decides to try using Golden Healing on her, and is immediately sent back on that attack and damages several trees in the forest, Hope tries to hit her with a Crystal Twilight Flash which also backfires. Vlue kicks her in the face, nearly bleeding and readies her ultimate power when a flash of light appears making her disappear with the HiT Circus. After this happens, Hope collapses. Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters episodes